The Fallen
by ButterMyButtAndCallMeABiscuit
Summary: Prentiss saw JJ cheating on Reid as a chance to swoop in and grab him. But is JJ ready to let him go? And is Reid ready for her to let go? Spemily and Jencer, for all of you who like love triangles. M for a reason. PS: I didn't use pairing because I know you guys want to know which couple is coming out in the end. NO. It's not that easy.
1. They Say You're Troubled, Boy

**AN: Hi, guys! This is a JJ/Reid Prentiss/Reid story and stuff. So, just in case I forget about FTTT, I will make a deal with you guys to keep it balanced (because you know when I get a new idea I forget the others): whenever I upload a chapter for this, I'll upload one for FTTT or El Manana. Promise! Seriously!**

**I mean it! But I just uploaded one for FTTT, so let's count that as this one's partner. No, not because I'm lazy. But, hey, it's there, so...yeah.**

Prentiss knew better than this, but he looked unhappy. She wanted to cheer him up. Reid always looked unhappy when _she_ was around, but Prentiss knew that was her jealousy speaking. Prentiss moved her seat over to where the "couple" was sitting on the plane. She sat next to JJ.

"Hey, Prentiss. How are you liking the BAU so far?" JJ smiles.

Prentiss chuckles,"I'll be fine, as soon as I get past Hotchner."

"Aw, he's a big sweetie...after a couple of eons." JJ grins. Hotch was fast asleep, so she used her speech freely."Hey, babe, I'm going to the bathroom, okay?"

Reid nods silently. Prentiss rests her hand over his, after JJ had gotten out of sight."Are you okay, Reid?"

"Yes," he says.

Prentiss frowns."I know I just got here...but we're a team. And...you can trust me."

"I know," Reid smiles weakly. Prentiss knew it wasn't genuine. She wasn't sure if it was fake because he didn't trust her, or there was actually something wrong.

"So, um...how long have you been working here?"

Reid blurts out his time span, right down to the millisecond. Prentiss grins."Really? I suppose you've known JJ for as long."

"We met in the academy," he says."We've been dating for three months."

_Why did he say his time in the BAU so specifically, but the time of his relationship with JJ so broadly?_

"She seems really nice," Prentiss laughs softly.

"Yeah. She really loves me." Reid smiles. Still fake by Prentiss' judgement.

Prentiss grins."I'm about to go hit the hay. We still have a couple of hours on our flight, so I'll leave you be. Good night."

"Good night, Emily."

Prentiss parts her lips. Did he just call her Emily? She pats his hand, and goes back to her seat.

xXxXx

Prentiss was fast asleep when her phone rang. Her eyes shot open, hoping they didn't have a case. She grabs it, and answers without looking at the caller ID.

"Agent Prentiss," she says, tiredly.

"Hey, you've already got it down!" Reid chuckles nervously.

"O-oh, Reid, hi." She says, turning her lamp on."What's up? We have a case?"

Reid was silent."I never should have called. I'm sorry. It's late."

"Oh, it's fine, really. Is something on your mind?"

Reid sighs."I...caught JJ. With another man."

"Wh-what?!" Prentiss says, sitting up immediately."Oh my God! Reid, can you..."

"I can come over. I mean, hey, she's not here, why not?" Reid laughs wryly.

"Yes, please, come over. I really need to see you in person."

Soon enough, Reid was in her kitchen, drinking tea."It was Will. The same guy she turned down. Told me she could never be with."

Prentiss almost felt like crying. JJ was lucky enough to have Reid, and she cheated on him."Jesus, Reid. That's awful. How did you..."

"She left her go-bag in my car," Reid sniffs."I just wanted to drop it off. I knocked, and he answered in his boxers, telling me I 'looked familiar'."

"Reid...I'm so-"

"Don't apologize." Reid smiles weakly."I...was never happy with her. I wanted to break up with her. But...this is...I would never do this. To anybody. Sure, I was going to leave her for someone else, but..." Reid shrugs.

Prentiss shifts. She thought she had a chance."Oh. For...someone else?"

"Yeah." Reid smiles."I...don't think she's like JJ. She's perfect."

"Do I know her?" Prentiss says, stirring the sugar in her tea, staring at the specks swirling around.

Reid chuckles."I would be scared if you didn't."

"G-Garcia?" Prentiss says, still not looking up.

"No, Emily."

Prentiss looks up. Reid was closer to her. _Really_ close."Um...who?"

"You," he whispers.

"M-me?"

"You."

Prentiss sets her tea down."Oh...me? Are you su-"

Reid cuts her off, pushing his lips onto hers. She gasps, which gives him the chance to push his tongue into her mouth. She whimpers as his tongue runs along her bottom lip. At first, she didn't kiss him back; but after a bit, she starts to move her tongue, and suck on his lips. He immediately reclaims his dominance. Suddenly, Reid pulled back.

"Yes," he says, slowly."I'm sure."

"Okay." Prentiss says. They were silent as she licks her lips."Can we...do that again?"

Reid smirks, and grabs her hair, giving her another kiss; this one short and chaste. He moves to her neck, making delicious marks all over the porcelain skin. She hums in pleasure. His phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls back from her neck, pulling his phone out. His lips part. He whispers,"It's JJ."

Prentiss immediately snatches the phone. Reid gasps in surprise, trying to get it back. Before he could, Prentiss answers it."Hello?!"

"Prentiss? Hey! What are you doing with Spencer's phone?"

"What are you doing with another man?"

JJ was mute."What do you mean?"

"Reid told me! How you're cheating on him!" Prentiss growls. Reid shakes his head quickly.

"Oh, God. Look, it wasn't like that!" JJ says hurriedly.

"Really? _Really?!_" Prentiss hisses. There was no way she could lie this away!

"I...tell him I'm sorry. That was just a one-time thing, it never happened before, and it won't happen again!" JJ pleads."Where is he? Can you give him the phone?"

"I don't know if he wants to talk to you now," Prentiss huffs. She gives Reid a questioning look, and he shakes his head."He doesn't."

"Prentiss, I know it looks bad," JJ sighs."I just...I love Spencer."

"That's great."

"No, I do!" JJ cries out.

Prentiss snaps,"It doesn't seem like it!"

"I don't have to prove it to you!" JJ hisses."Let me talk to him!"

"He doesn't want to!"

JJ sighs irritably."Well, tell him to call me when he's ready to stop acting like a child." She hangs up at that.

Reid frowns at Emily."You didn't have to do that."

Prentiss shakes her head."You shouldn't have to, Reid."

"Hey," Reid says, pushing her hair out of her eyes."Call me Spencer."

Prentiss flushes."O-okay."

"Thanks for letting me come see you, Emily. I really want to do something with you tomorrow. Is that okay?"

Prentiss nods."Yeah. I'm free."

"That's great. Call me when you're ready, I'll come pick you up."

"But...where are we going?"

"That's a secret. I'll see you tomorrow, Emily."

Reid leaves her with a kiss on the cheek.


	2. Just Because You Like To Destroy

Reid was staring at his ceiling, waiting for Emily's call. Maybe she wouldn't call. He gulps. What if she didn't? Should he call her? No, no, no. That would be arrogant and stupid to do. Finally, his phone rings...

But it was JJ.

"Hello?"

"Spencer, hi. Can we...talk?" JJ says softly.

Reid stops in his tracks."About?"

"I...don't love Will. I love you. That was stupid," JJ sighs."I saw you with Prentiss on the plane, and I got jealous."

Reid sighs roughly."It's over, JJ."

"Is it her?!" JJ snaps. Reid notices something familiar in her tone.

"Jayje, are you...drunk? Have you been drinking?! God! Why did you even call me?" Reid growls.

"It's her! You want _her!_ Is this payback? If it is, you can stop it! I don't want Will, I want you!"

"No, JJ, it's not just that! I love Emily!"

"That's not possible!" JJ says, sobbing.

"We can talk when you're sober."

JJ sniffs,"I can't let you be with her!"

"Excuse me!" Reid hisses."Are you threatening me?!"

JJ was silent."No. You know I would never hurt _you_."

"That's a lie. You already did."

Reid hangs up. He stares at his ceiling some more. JJ would never hurt _him..._

But does the same go for Emily?

xXxXx

Prentiss reapplies her mascara one more time. Her hands were shaking with the thought of going on a date with Reid. Was it even a date? The thought that it wasn't makes her tremble even harder, but she managed to apply all of her makeup correctly...after an hour and a half. She rolls her eyes. Time was but a number.

Next, she walks over to her closet, wondering if she should call Reid now. No, she wanted to be ready. After picking out some skinny jeans and a cardigan, she sends Reid a text. Before she could start getting dressed, she hears a knock at her door. She puts on a robe, praying Reid wasn't that close that he just came.

When she opens the door, it was none other than Jennifer Jareau.

"Umm...JJ. What are you doing here?" Prentiss says, shifting her stance.

"We need to talk."

"I don't think so," Prentiss says evenly.

JJ scowls."We _do._"

Prentiss frowns, but steps aside to let the liaison in."Listen. I know Spencer came over here last night."

"I invited him," Prentiss admits.

"That's fine!" JJ snaps."I just want to know what happened."

"I don't think that's any of your business, JJ." Prentiss sighs.

"It is! I'm his girlfriend, I deserve to know."

Prentiss snorts."Your privileges to know his activity were revoked as soon as you got in bed with Will."

As if on time, Reid knocks on the door. JJ shoots Emily a glare."Is that him?"

"I don't know. I don't have x-ray vision." Prentiss rolls her eyes.

JJ swings open the door. Reid's jaw drops."JJ?! What are you doing here?"

"Straightening her out! Spencer, tell her it's not true! Tell her you changed your mind!" JJ says, obviously still drunk.

"No, JJ," Reid sighs."You need to leave."

JJ, weighing her choices, looks Spencer in the eye."Can we talk later?"

"I don't _know._" Reid sighs roughly.

JJ bites her lip, then leaves.

Reid turns to Prentiss."I suppose you should get dressed."

"Where are we going?"

"Doesn't matter right now," Reid smirks."Just get dressed."

xXxXx

"Are we there yet?" Prentiss sighs."This blindfold his seriously irritating me."

"I can't trust you to keep your eyes closed, so the blindfold remains," Reid chuckles."Don't worry. We'll be there in a matter of minutes."

"We better be!" Prentiss scowls.

Reid scoffs."Calm down, Miss Thang! Let's talk."

"About where we're going?" Prentiss folds her arms.

"Sort of." Reid says, cockily."Are you familiar with the conversation we had about how neither of us had a childhood where we could _really_ have a childhood?"

"Yes. Vaguely."

"Alright. So, that's what we're going to do today!" Reid grins, even though Emily couldn't see it.

"Do what?!" The suspense was killing Prentiss.

Reid says soothingly,"We're almost there. Just calm down."

Prentiss huffs. Finally, the car pulls to a stop. Reid runs around to her side, and starts to talk excitedly."You always talked about going here, but you never found the time, so I thought that for our first date we could come here. If you don't want to stay, we can leave, because you said it a while ago and I'm not sure if the statement still stands..."

Prentiss was now officially confused."Whatever I said, I'm sure I meant it."

"Okay. Take it off!" Reid says, now jumping up and down. Prentiss scrambles to take the blindfold off, and when she finally got it off, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"W-woooow..." She breathes."Spencer..."

He had taken her to an amusement park! She had always said she wanted to go to one when she was younger, but was never able to. She couldn't believe that he had even listened.

"L-like I said," he says, nervously,"if you wanna just go straight to your place, I was gonna fix you some dinner, if you don't feel like-"

"No way would I pass this up," she says, shaking her head in awe."I can't believe it."

"D-did I do okay?" Reid says, smiling anxiously.

"Come on," she says, not hearing him."Let's go get on a roller coaster!"

xXxXx

"I never really felt like it would work out," Reid sighs."I had a crush on her, yeah, and she liked me too, sure, but she...just rushed everything."

Prentiss put some more noodles on her fork. Reid was actually a pretty good cook."What do you mean?"

"Like, on the first date, she took me to bed. It just felt so artificial. It was _sex,_ so of course it felt good, but...I dunno." Reid shrugs.

Prentiss puts her fork down."I don't want us to be like that."

Reid cocks his head.

"I don't want to rush into sex, or anything. I just want us to take it slow, okay?" Prentiss licks her lips. Of course she had sexual desires for this man, but her actual feelings for him were paramount. She couldn't rush him into something he wasn't ready for, and screw it all up like JJ did.

"I...but you're...Emily, you have needs. You're a human being." Reid says. He wasn't objecting because he wanted to screw her. He was objecting because he knew she wanted to.

"No, Spencer. It's fine." Prentiss smiles, kissing his cheek. She glances past him at the clock on her wall."Crap. You better go, it's late."

"You're right." Reid grabs his jacket."I'll see you tomorrow, Emily. Good night." Prentiss wishes him good night, and watches him go. As soon as his car was gone, she rushes back to her room, fumbling for her vibrator. God, she could barely contain herself, being around him all day.

Meanwhile, Reid notices that Prentiss had left her purse in his car. It contained her phone, so he makes a turn, and ends up back at Emily's brownstone.

He stops in mid-knock when he hears her angelic voice coming from the other side of the door, moaning wantonly. He steps a bit closer, lips parting. Did she have a man with her? No, that was impossible. He had just left.

"Oooh...Spencer! Ah-oh-yes. That's so good. Faster!" Reid could faintly hear a whirring sound. A vibrator. His cock pushing against the confines of his chords, Reid moves to her bedroom window. He could hear her a little bit, but had a full view. He bit his lip in arousal. He knew this was wrong, but he had to watch her come. He just had to."Mmm." She was slowly moving the vibrator, but she soon speeds up the pace. She pulls it out, and lets it move against her swollen nub. She cries out, bucking her hips.

"Spencer! Yeeesss...I need to...come..." She moves the vibrator back into her tight cunt, and uses her fingers to stimulate her clit. This way, she brings herself to a powerful orgasm, gyrating against her hand and the vibrator."G-God! Yes! Fuck..."

Prentiss lie still on her bed, panting."Wow," she breathes.

Reid feels his nose being tickled.

_Oh, no. Oh no, no, no!_

He twitches.

_God, no!_

And..."Achoo!"

Prentiss sits up immediately, grabbing her pistol. Gun raised, she moves to the window."Who's out there?!"

"Emily, don't shoot! It's just me!" Reid cries out.

Prentiss gasps."Spencer! What are you doing out there?!"

"I'm-I'm sorry. I just came back to give you your purse, and then I heard you, and..." Prentiss hangs her head out of the window. Her shirt was unbuttoned, and he could see her black lacy bra, with her...inviting breasts peeking out in the slightest.

She wasn't sure if she should feel angry or flattered. She decided to go with the latter, but before she could yell at him, he whimpers,"Emily, I'm so sorry! I know that this was wrong, so wrong, but when I heard you saying my name, I..." Reid trails off.

"You what?"

Reid blushes."I...I just felt so happy that I could make you feel that way, and I had to watch you orgasm. You just looked...so beautiful, Emily, so stunning, so amazing."

Prentiss already-pink cheeks flushed even deeper. How could she stay mad at a man who complimented her and wasn't calling her "smoking hot" or "sexy"...but "stunning" and "beautiful"?

"Fuck, Spencer..." She sighs."I wanted to wait."

"Are you implying that we're not going to?" Reid says, almost looking hopeful.

"I don't even know if I can now. I mean...you just watched me masturbate, so..." Prentiss chuckles awkwardly."That sort of took a few things down." Her eyes trail down to Reid's erection, which was becoming more and more apparent by the second; even through his boxers and pants.

Reid shifts his stance."So...can I come in?"

"Uh...yeah. But...not through the window."

"Right."

They both stand there.

"So...you can, um, go around front," Prentiss coughs awkwardly.

Reid nods, and, once out of sight, flashes a rare grin.

**AN: So, guys! I will keep up on my promise. The new El Manana chapter will be up soon! Told ya.**

**Later.**


	3. The Virtuous Among Us

"I, um..." Reid blushes."I was wrong, for peeping in on you like that."

"Well...you're my boyfriend," Prentiss chuckles nervously."And I should have been more careful-"

Reid shakes his head abruptly."No. You were doing something private, and I didn't mean to invade."

_"So beautiful, Emily, so stunning and amazing."_

Prentiss clears her throat."I don't know...how much longer I can wait. I mean, if you hadn't, um, seen me, then maybe this would be _so_ much easier, but I just-you just-I don't even know if you're-I don't want to be another JJ, Spencer. That's all, I don't want it to _be_ like that."

"It won't," Reid walks over to Prentiss, who was leaning on the counter, grabbing her hand."It won't. Emily, it will mean so much to me, not just...tonight, but whatever...wherever we go."

Prentiss was so close to giving in, so close! Reid brushes his lips over her ear. That almost did it, but what really sealed the deal was when he whispered,"Let me make to love you, Emily Prentiss."

"Oh, God," she pants. She could feel Reid smirk against her ear. He had her.

She had slipped on a tank top and shorts after changing out of her soiled clothes. He slowly snaked his hand up the tank top, growling when he feels the soft flesh of her breast in his hand. Her knees buckle slightly, so he wraps his free arm around her, holding her steady.

He removes both of his arms, lifting her tank top over her head. He bends his head to capture her rock-hard nipple, rolling it in between his teeth. He sucks on the pebble-like flesh, moaning. He takes more of her breast into his mouth, replacing his arms as he saw her going weak again. His free hand was pulling her shorts down inch by torturous inch, and when he finally got them down to her ankles, she kicks them off. Remembering how long it took to get her shorts down, he doesn't pull her panties down, just slips his hand inside. His large hand cups her heat, palming her.

"I need to...I need to-" Prentiss starts. She stops when Reid gives her a glare.

"Not yet, Emily. Stay with me." Reid returns his mouth to her breast, circling his finger around her clit. She gasps, tossing her head back against the cabinet. One arm was holding her up, and the other was exploring her wetness; his mouth was working wonders on her breast, swirling his tongue.

"Ooh-unh-" Prentiss grunts. He wasn't giving her enough, she needed more."Please-Spencer-your fingers..."

"Hold on." Reid moves his finger through her wetness, from her clit to her entrance. He rubs his finger around her leaking hole, making her gasp.

"Inside," she whines, desperately."Inside of me, please, inside!"

Reid obliges, thrusting his finger inside of her. She uses his hair to pull him off of her breast, and pull him into a passionate kiss, as he curls his finger to touch her g-spot. She whimpers into his mouth, bucking into his hand. Finally, she meets her climax; it came beating down like a moth's wings, Reid having to hold her tighter to keep her standing.

Her come was dripping down Reid's elbow and on to the floor as she finished, lazily moving her lips with Spencer's. When she was done, Reid pulls his finger out of her, kissing her neck.

Prentiss begins to cry.

"E-Emily? I'm sorry. Did I move too fast? Are you okay, did I hurt you?"

Prentiss shakes her head."God, Spencer...you...you were so..."

"So what?" Reid cocks his head.

"You just gave me..."

"Attention?"

Prentiss nods.

Reid takes her hand in his."Emily, if it were up to me, everything in the world that you wanted would be yours, and you would be payed attention to every second of every day. You're just that special."

Prentiss looks Reid in his eyes. He wasn't saying that to get in her underwear (even though he already did), he was saying that because he meant it.

"And, yes, I know what you're thinking. I really do mean it."

Emily nods, licking her lips, catching the taste of his lips.

"Come on," Reid whispers."Where's your bedroom?"


End file.
